


Under Neon Lights

by PinkBellPepper



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: First trial, M/M, Rape, Snuff, dwight gets mori'd, killer introduction, noncon, survivor/killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBellPepper/pseuds/PinkBellPepper
Summary: Dwight meets the newest killer, The Trickster, and gets mori'd. After getting fucked, of course.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Ji-Woon Hak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Under Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the dbd update for the new killer and… well, we’re all going to horny jail, aren’t we?

Dwight nervously bit at his nails, crawling behind the curtains of the giant stage he had spawned onto. This was a trial area he was unfamiliar with. Which meant a new killer was among them. A new survivor too. As the leader, Dwight’s first priority was to find them, and help them through what would be a new, terrible nightmare. 

The arena looked to be some kind of theatre house, with seats for a few hundred people and neon lights that were flickering and hanging from wires. A fire had burned through here, leaving the curtains eaten and the air floating with black dust. The huge wooden doors were broken down. They led into a nighttime street, with wet asphalt, tall boarded up buildings that led into narrow corridors, and neon business signs in a language he didn’t understand. It looked like it might have been korean, but Dwight would have to double-check with his more traveled peers. 

He snuck his way through the city. He craned his neck to look up the buildings, shocked by how long it’d been since he’d been somewhere that looked like home. Minus the bright colors, sure, but he’d lived in the city his whole life. Even the slap of his shoes against asphalt was familiar. If he closed his eyes, it sounded like he was heading to work. 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  _

Dwight paused. He looked up, startled to see a figure slowly walking towards him. He jumped, wind working overtime as he realized that the man was very human-looking. He had pale skin, dripping with blood. He wore a long yellow coat, gleaming on one side with a pattern of diamonds. And the man was smiling - the one thing that clued Dwight to the stranger’s role. 

What looked like a purple bat was suddenly pulled from behind the man’s back, tapping the ground with each leisurely step. Dwight took several steps back. The man grinned wider, then spoke. 

“우리는 여기에 무엇을해야합니까?”

Dwight took another step back, willing himself to run. Willing himself to do anything but cower there like a new survivor. 

“Deutsch?” The man hummed, pausing as he tapped his chin and looked Dwight up and down. “Hmmm? English maybe?” he asked. 

Dwight still didn’t answer. He needed to run. He moved one heel back, turned, and then felt something gouge into his shoulder. He screamed, grabbing at the metal knife protruding from his body. Another embedded into his side before he could race around the corner. Blood flowed freely as he yanked them out, adrenaline keeping him from feeling the worst of the pain. Another knife struck the building’s edge, just missing his leg. 

_ Oh fuck! This guy has throwing knives?! _

Dwight had been worried about getting his head beat in. Blunt objects had a specific, terrible pain to them. And so did cutting weapons. 

_ Great, and now I get to experience both. And where is everyone else?! _

In answer to his question, a generator suddenly popped across the map. A second popped right afterwards. Dwigth felt a thrill go through him: hope. But the killer was stalking after him, having only glanced at the popped gens with a quirked brow, probably unaware of the specifics to trials. If killers were treated like survivors, then The Entity just threw this guy in without preamble and said  _ get to work.  _

Dwight threw himself into one of the buildings. The door was busted down, leading into a dark stairwell that went up and down. He could hear the faint sounds of someone working on a gen above his head, and quickly descended, hoping the killer would follow and give his teammates extra time. 

His wish was granted. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing when two expertly thrown knives dug into his calves. He tumbled down into the dark, hitting the hard floor and laying in a crumpled heap. He groaned weakly. Footsteps clicked as they leisurely made their way down. Dwight rolled onto his back. He couldn’t get up. He could only crawl backwards. 

The killer grinned widely, saying something in korean as he knelt down, nudging Dwight’s side with the bat. 

“Please, p-please,” he begged. He always begged. It never worked, but the words came out anyway. But unlike most killers, he actually got a reaction this time. Not one he wanted. 

“So you are English. You look it like,” The killer said, almost casually. “Boring. Plain. But I do like the way you beg. It’s almost as nice as dear Yun-Jin. Not quite, but it’ll do.” He stood, and raised the bat, a wicked grin splitting his face - a bloodthirsty one. Dwight closed his eyes. The blow never came. Above him, the killer paused, confusion flitting across his face as if he were listening to someone. 

“후크?” he muttered, head looking around the dark hallway. A hook sat at the end of the corridor. The confusion grew thicker, until the killer was shouting at the voice in his head, seemingly upset by the rules. He pointed to Dwight, who squeaked in fear. 

“뭐야? 왜 안 돼요?!” 

The killer waited, listening. Then his shoulder slumped and he glared down at Dwight, like he was the cause of all this. Dwight screamed as he was snatched by his tie, choking as he was pulled to his feet. The killer hefted him over his shoulder, heading for the hook. He wasn’t as precise as the other killers when mounting his prey. The hook went in sideways, needing to be pushed through with a tug. Dwight screamed, legs kicking out. 

“세 개 더?” The killer was muttering. He was reluctant to take his eyes off Dwight’s agony, but soon disappeared back up the stairs. The gen up there was finished seconds later, and he heard frantic footsteps of the survivors who’d been discovered.

Meg screamed, followed by the shriek of an unfamiliar woman. She screamed again, probably under the flurry of those knives. An injured Meg raced down the steps moments later. She grabbed Dwight off the hook, rubbing his back as she told him to follow her. They found a corner to heal each other. 

“Shit, did you see that new guy?” Meg asked. “He’s got throwing knives.”

“No, I was just placed on the hook by the Hillbilly,” Dwight snapped. He didn’t mean to be so harsh, but the knife wounds were covering his body, making him tremble in pain and sweat even after Meg finished mending him. The runner only snorted fondly. 

“Yeah, you got worked over for sure. I only got one knife in the side… shit, it looks like he sent a blade storm on you…”

“He can throw a lot at once,” Dwight said. 

“Oh, trust me, I saw. There’s a new survivor too. I didn’t catch her name, but she was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. She knows the killer, though, Called him Ji-Woon, I think. We didn’t get much time to talk…”

Just then, who must have been the new woman, screamed. They felt her topple and knew the killer had downed her. Meg gave Dwight a shake of the head. 

“Bill is here too. He’ll get her off the hook. Let’s try to finish at least one more gen while he does,” she said. 

Dwight nodded, feeling better with another teammate at his side. Especially Meg. Some other survivors had a mentality to survive no matter what. And some survivors didn’t like being teamed with Dwight, who had a bad habit of messing up skill checks if he was too flustered. Meg never ditched him though. She usually went out of her way to find him, just like Jake or Claudette did. 

They found another gen. By then, Bill had been wounded, and the new survivor hooked twice. Meg made a disgruntled noise. 

“Dammit, the bastard is a camper,” she muttered. 

“Looks like we got another Bubba, don’t we?” Dwight sighed. 

The gen finished with a burst. Me and Meg quickly made their way towards Bill, who was being chased. Meg made a quick decision to go for the save. 

“You get the last gen done and hop on the exit gate. The one on the south wall. I’ll bring the new girl over there and we’ll make sure she escapes.” 

Dwight nodded. Meg always helped the newbies too. “On it.”

They split ways. Dwight found a gen tucked in a dirty alley, behind a big green bin of garbage. He got to work, trying hard to ignored the pit in his stomach when Meg was downed. Bill managed to get the new survivor off the hook. She screamed as she fell too. Bill was wounded several feet away. Dwight paled, uncertain what to do as his hands fumbled with the wires. All three of his teammates were down. 

_ Fuck, fuck fuck! The new survivor will be sacrificed before I get to her! Maybe I should get Meg?  _

She was being picked up. Carried to a hook that would aways off from Bill. Dwight snuck over there. The new map was confusing, and by the time he reached a hanging Meg, Bill was hooked and the Entity had claimed the new girl. 

“Shit, Dwight, just run!” Meg yelled. 

Dwight screamed as a knife buried itself into his back. He tried to make a run for one of the buildings, but three more blades hit their mark. He gasped as pain wracked his body, crumpling it. Meg kept shouting for him to get up. But Dwight couldn’t. He flipped onto his back, gaping up at killer like a fish out of water. Ji-Woon, his mind recalled. A killer with an ability that’d make it near impossible to rescue survivors. He hadn’t even heard his terror radius, for crying out loud!

“여기로 오세요~” he sang, twirling his bat from hand to hand. “I just want to ask you a few things.”

Dwight kept crawling. A foot crashed into his back, keeping him in place. He whimpered, scared and anticipated the pain. Meg screamed behind him as the Entity’s claws completed the sacrifice. Tears ran down his cheeks then, because he was always weaker when he was alone. Ji-Woon laughed above him, loud and confident, not at all like some of the angry, confused killers before him. 

“Come on, four-eyes, give me your attention,” the killer tapped his face with the bat. There was a spike at the end. Dwight gulped at it pressed into his throat. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” 

If he didn’t know anything, Dwight didn’t want to be the one to fill him in. Afterall, he had a ahrd enough time doing so for just the survivors. 

“Th-the Entity,” Dwight stammered. “The Entity brought us h-here, t-to survive. And y-you… to k-kill…”

The killer seemed intrigued, face lighting up, head tilting to the side. “Oh? The Entity is some god, then. I think knew that much. And why are you working on…” he paused, looking at a nearby generator that was only partially completed. “Those things. What do they activate?” 

“W-we use th-them to es-scape,” Dwight forced out. 

“Escape, hm? Interesting.” That grin turned less amused and more wolfish. He looked Dwight up and down and licked his lips. “I’m afraid you’re going to be enjoying a one of a kind show tonight.”

Just then, Bill was killed on the last phase of the sacrifice, leaving Dwight as the last survivor. But End game didn’t start like it was supposed to. Instead, everything stayed quiet. Dwight looked around in confusion, his breathing growing more erratic as the bat lifted from his neck and nudged his side. 

“Flip over for me, doll,” Ji-Woon winked. “Let’s see if those baggy pants are hiding something tight from me.”

Dwight choked on his own spit. “W-wait! What a-are you t-talking about! What are you gonna d-do!” 

“I’m gonna fuck you, babe,” Ji-Woon crouched down, grabbed Dwight’s hips, roughly yanking him forward so he could fuck with his belt. Dwight fought him, and earned a harsh slap to the face. As his head spun, his tie was slipped from his neck and tightly wound around his wrists. He whined as his ass was lifted into the air, pants yanked down. He buried his hot face in his hands. His glasses were crooked, halfway to falling off as he jerked against the hot flesh slipping between his crack. 

“I’m always hard after a performance,” Ji-Woon’s voice was deeper, breath picking up. “그것은 나를 흥분하게 만든다.”

“No! Stop, p-please! I don’t want this, let me go!” 

Ji-Woon rutted harder against him. “That’s it~ Beg for me. I love hearing them cry for mercy. It makes it so much more fun when I’ll gut you.”

Dwight let out a low keen. His tied hands scrabbled in front of him, blindly searching for escape. Ji-Woon leaned forward, pinning Dwight with his weight as he grabbed his hands. His mouth latched onto the survivor’s neck, his teeth nipping painfully at his skin. 

“How do you like to be fucked?” Ji-Woon asked. “Will you cry for me like a good boy? Give me a show?” 

Dwight kept shaking his head. He was sobbing now. The cock pressed between his ass cheeks was now prodding against his hole. It was dry and fluttering, unused to the pressure against it. 

“Please, please, use spit!” Dwight begged. “I-I won’t-t fight if you use something!” 

“Where's the fun in that?” 

A knife flashed, stabbing into Dwight’s hands with enough force to pin them there. He screamed, gasping as his cheeks were pulled apart and Ji-Woon forced his cock head in. It burned. Dwight tried to squirm but the knife cut at his flesh. He kept begging, even if it only made the killer rut into him faster. Even if only had the man laughing, pinching his sides to get him wiggling, telling him how much fun it was to bleed him like a pig. 

“If I had my recording equipment,” Ji-Woon began, slamming into Dwight, his balls slapping against the survivor’s, “I’d be recording all those lovely shrieks. You’d make a great song.”

“S-song?” Blood was dripping from Dwight’s mouth, coating his tongue and throat. The word sounded like it was dripping from molasses.

The cock in his ass suddenly popped out, his body flipped over onto his back. The knife had been wretched free, and now cut along the survivor’s chest in seemingly erratic lines. Ji-Woon crammed himself back into Dwight’s loosening hole, groaning like a wild animal. 

“ 도대체. D amn, that feels good. It’s a shame I have to kill you. Just like I had to kill Yun-Jin. But you’ve certainly been a nice little toy,” he accented  _ toy  _ with a few violent thrusts. 

Dwight didn’t bother to correct him. That soon, he’d be hunting down both him and his Yun-Jin for as long as eternity lasted. He gasped for air, the thoughts turning hazy. The blood was making it hard to breath. Ji-Woon frowned, tutting at Dwight like he was ruining the fun early. 

“Weak, little thing. That’s okay, not every commoner can handle a cock like mine. Or handle my kinks,” he leaned down, licking a stripe up Dwight’s face. 

“P-please…” he sobbed. 

The killer’s hips picked up speed, until he was groaning, biting his lip to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could. When Dwight started to beg again, he was undone, filling the bloody hole with his cum. He stayed balls-deep for several seconds, enjoying how the survivor shuddered and whimpered above a truly superior being. 

Ji-Woon pulled free. Dwight slumped into the ground, curling in on himself. He didn’t get much of a break, because Ji-Woon had jumped gracefully to his feet, cock still out and dripping as his hands flashed into his jacket. A row of knives were fanned out, and Dwight could only stare in pure terror as the killer began to throw them. They were aimed with a stylized spin or flare, the man beaming like a true entertainer. Dwight's body was punctured all over. 

The final blade struck him in the middle of the eyes, head snapping back and body going limp. 

Ji-Woon laughed aloud, reaching to pluck the knife free. He spun it through his fingers as he walked around his newest victim, idly looking around the empty streets. He hated that he had to kill this one. He’d like him alive, at least until more people showed up. Because now it would be dull. He knew the spider god creature dropped off more toys though. He had a vague idea of what it was and what it wanted. What he could offer it. 

Until then, he sang under his breath and walked the under the neon lights of his new home. 


End file.
